


Suddenly

by LostGirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Embarrassment, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirl/pseuds/LostGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rupert and Wesley finally get a minute alone.  But no more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is just a silly little ficlet, inspired by [](http://deviantfantasy.livejournal.com/profile)[**deviantfantasy**](http://deviantfantasy.livejournal.com/)'s [watcherlove prompts](http://community.livejournal.com/watcherlove/226145.html). The prompts are located at the end of the fic. *G*

Wesley chuckled, pulling at Giles' hair lightly as his lover slipped to his knees before Wesley's desk chair.  There wasn't much room between the desk and Wesley's chair, which was already pressed against the wall, but Giles fitted himself in nicely anyway.

"We shouldn't be doing--" Wesley's words broke off on a low groan when Giles' lips brushed the head of his cock.  Wesley's trousers and pants--already around his ankles--quickly went the way of his shirt, which hung from a bookcase near the door.  "Dear God, you're insane!" Wesley gasped as Giles' lips slid down the underside of his cock.  "What if someone comes in?"

"I locked the door," Giles assured him, though his attention never left Wesley's erection.  He darted his tongue out, licking a spiral down Wesley's length.  Giles' lips closed around him a heartbeat later and Wesley gasped again, his fingers pushing further into Giles' hair.

"Right," Wesley said, his heart racing, his voice just a little higher than usual.  "Carry on."

Giles chuckled around his cock and Wesley groaned, his head lulling back to rest against his chair.  Giles' mouth was hot around him, Giles' tongue dancing along the shaft and drawing out a series of low gasps with each delightful lap.  Wesley jerked his hips shallowly, but Giles didn't try to hold him still, instead moving with the rocking motion, letting Wesley's cock slide in and out from between soft lips.

Wesley screwed his eyes shut, familiar enough with the scene that sight was unnecessary.  It was all there, behind his eyelids.  Giles' mouth, Giles' eyes rolled up to watch him as he writhed and panted.  Wesley knew just how his hand looked in Giles' hair, just how his cock looked as Giles took it in with slow bobs, moving lower along the shaft each time.

Giles skimmed his teeth just barely along Wesley's cock and Wesley let out a sharp groan, his eyes snapping open as Giles growled around his erection.  He almost heard the censure Giles would have spoken if he could have; the words so familiar that they needn't be voiced.

"Don't close your eyes.  Watch me."  The words, when in Giles' arousal roughened voice, never failed to make Wesley whimper.  Even the memory of them was enough.  The sound changed quickly to a moan as Giles slid down the length of his cock, taking it all in and swallowing around the head before sliding back up.

Wesley was transfixed, unable to look away now that he'd seen.  His breathing became erratic, quick pants or long gasps as Giles began to suck, his hand moving along the shaft as he concentrated his mouth on the head.  Giles' free hand slid down to Wesley's balls and Wes knew he'd soon be lost.

He arched upward, thrusting himself deeper into that welcoming mouth.  His grip on the arms of the chair was all the kept him from sliding bonelessly down.  He was close, so damn close.  His orgasm built deep inside his belly, the ache of his cock and his balls throbbing in counterpoint.  It grew and grew, sending jolts of pleasure skittering along his nerves.

His balls tightened, his toes curling.

The door splintered.

Both of them reacted without thought, instincts trained by long years and dulled only slightly by the haze of pleasure.  Standing in a flash, he and Giles turned, ready to dive for a weapon, to dodge, to shout, whatever was necessary.

A demon stood in the doorway, its eyes wide, though that might have been more from fear than from the sight before it.  It was large, spiked and horned, but with loose folds of skin and a dull look in its eyes.

Wesley grabbed for his gun, Giles for an axe.  The demon moved at the same time, dashing to a door on the left and flinging itself through it before it even knew where it would be heading.  Wesley raised his weapon, sighting, waiting for the creature to come out.

The sounds of other people drew Wesley's gaze for only a moment, his eyes jumping to see that it was allies who'd come and not more enemies, and then jumping back to the door through which the demon had disappeared.

Several strangled noises made Wesley realize exactly what was happening.  The adrenaline was waning, his focus on the demon's return not so all consuming now that there was backup.  Slowly, far too slowly, it dawned on him that he was naked, that Giles was nearly so, that their friend's and colleges were standing in the broken door of his office.

Wesley swallowed hard, his eyes skittering down to see if the desk was tall enough to cover him.  It wasn't.

"Bugger," he heard Giles mutter.  Wesley darted a look at his lover to find Giles holding his axe lower, covering his still half-hard cock.

"Ummm . . ." Buffy raised her gaze to the ceiling, the look on her face speaking quite clearly of her disturbance.  "I'm repressing, just . . . give me a sec."

"Yeah," Oz said, from his place beside Buffy, in front of Xander.  "Where's the demon?"

"It's lurking . . . in the closet."  Giles' voice was harsh and Wesley knew that, should he look at his lover, the man's face would be red.

"Oh," Xander's voice.  Wesley didn't dare look to see his expression.  "Then you two should probably go after it.  I mean . . . being familiar with the area."

"Um, are you guys gonna shoot me if I come out?"  Came a plaintive voice from the closet.  "I'm, er, I'm Clem's cousin?  He said . . . he said you guys were cool."

Wesley almost wished they were on the Hellmouth.  At least then there would have been a chance of the ground swallowing him up.

**Author's Note:**

> _The prompts were: 'The boys are caught naked' and 'office, naked, demon'_


End file.
